Multiple simultaneous antenna beams required in communication systems are often achieved using active phased arrays. A common difficulty encountered in these systems is the generation of intermodulation product beams due to nonlinear effects. When these parasitic beams are produced at frequencies within the system operational bandwidth, signal-to-noise ratio and therefore overall system performance can degrade significantly.
It would be helpful to be able to reduce intermodulation product beams in such systems while having minimal impact on fundamental beams. It would also be helpful to be able to reduce intermodulation products that are higher than third order while having minimal impact on fundamental beams.